That Stupid Anti Technology Quirk
by The Linn
Summary: Taken from a NCIS/CM Crossover Challenge. When Reid and Gibbs are taken by an unsub who believes that everyone in the world should love technology, the teams must band together to find their lost family members. I OWN NOTHING! My first NCIS/CM Crossover! I'm excited because they're my two favorite shows!
1. Stalking and Abductions

**Well I've been trying to do a CM/NCIS Crossover for a while, when I found Jntvfreak24's Crossover Challenge. I liked it, so I am now taking up the challenge and writing it. I am going to try to make this my longest fic, which means getting over four chapters! Woo! Super long, I know. (Sarcasm)**

**Chapter 1: Stalking and Abductions**

Doctor Spencer Reid did not notice the dark car that had been parked across from his apartment for several days now. He did not notice the man inside the car, watching him as he went inside the building. The man waited several hours, making sure that Reid was asleep. He had been tracking the young profiler for several weeks now. He was perfect for what he needed. The Doctor hated technology, which was not correct. Everyone had to love technology, for it is perfect. The man took his time. Doctor Reid would not be going anywhere. He walked, slowly, up to the eight floor. He walked, slowly, towards Reid's door. He slipped two little tools -that he would use to pick the lock- out of his pocket. He easily opened the locked door, walking in silently. Sitting on the couch, book pressed against his cheek, was a sleeping Reid. Putting his lock picking tools away, he pulled out a sedative, just to ensure that Reid would not wake until the perfect time. The man took out a syringe, filling it with the sedative, injected into Reid's neck. There was no change in Reid's body, but the man knew that there would be no way that Reid would wake up. Putting his supplies down on the coffee table, the man searched the small apartment for a piece of paper, a pen, and an envelope. Finding his supplies, he wrote, slowly, a note to the BAU Team, explaining what would happen to their beloved Doctor. Putting the note in the envelope, he sealed it, picked up the syringe and sedative, and filled it. He didn't want to kill any of the neighbors, but they could not interfere. Envelope and syringe in hand, he gently dragged Reid out of his apartment, shutting the door but not locking it, behind him. Slowly, and he dragged the Doctor down the stairs. They were on the second floor when a woman came out of her apartment. Seeing an unconscious Reid and a strange man dragging him, she opened her mouth to scream. But before any sound escaped, there was a pinch in her neck, and she fell into darkness. The man removed the needle from her neck and layed her gently on the floor. Picking up Reid again, they continued down the the lobby. Stopping quickly to drop the envelope in the mailbox, the man, at a faster pace, towards his car. Putting the Doctor in the back seat, he turned on the ignition. The man grinned to himself.

It was time to go get his next convert.

**CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS**

The same man watched, from his car with Reid in the back seat, hidden under a blanket, as Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his house. Waiting for several hours, he figured the old man would be asleep. But what the man did not factor in was the fact that Gibbs would be in his basement, building. The man walked right in the front door, not needing to pick the lock of an unlocked door. He took out the syringe and sedative, filling it. Walking about the house, he searched every room. Only one room remaining, the basement, the man silently slipped through the door. He saw Gibbs hunched over a tool bench, and thinking he was asleep, walked up to him. Hearing footsteps, Gibbs turned around, expecting to see one of his agents or another friend. But when he saw a stranger holding a needle, he lunged for his gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Gibbs held his gun level, aiming at the man's head.

"Your future." And with that, the man threw the syringe, which planted itself in Gibbs' neck. Taken back, Gibbs' focus was temporarily taken. The man ran over, pushing the sedative into his blood stream. Gibbs dropped immediately, and the man caught him. Grabbing a pen, paper, and an envelope, and wrote an almost indentical note to the NCIS Team, only changing some things. He then dragged Gibbs out to his car, layed him next to Reid, and drove far away.

**How do you like it so far? I'm goig to start on the next chapter, but I doubt I will finish it before I have to leave for Monroe, Ohio, for the Labor Day weekend! I doubt I'll have time to slip away and write, but if I do I'll upload immediately! My grandfather, who had surgery to remove cancer from his skull and is still recovering, will be there with my grandma, and we'll be at my Aunt and Uncle's house, so it's family time. Anyway, I'll try to write some, since this is my stress release. (And I have a lot of that) **

**-The Linn**


	2. Receiving Notes

**Chapter 2! Hopefully you guys like this, but I'm short of time so I'm typing INSANELY fast! I will save this on a flashdrive and take it to Monroe, OH, if I don't finish but I'm not promising I'll even have time to type over there. ENOUGH AUTHORS NOTE! ON WITH IT! (I'm screaming at myself. -.-)**

**Chapter 2: Receiving Notes**

_**At The BAU**_

"Have you seen Reid?" Derek Morgan asked Emily Prentiss. Emily shook her head.

"It's not like him to be late, I'm worrying." Emily said, a concerned look etched into her face.

Morgan took out his phone. "I'm calling him." He was about to dial when JJ walked into the bullpen.

"Can it wait until after the meeting? Hotch says it's urgent." JJ said. Morgan looked to Emily, who shrugged. They got up and followed JJ to the Round Table Room, where David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, and Hotch were. Garcia looked like she was crying, while Rossi and Hotch had the all too familiar concerned looks on their faces. They all sat down except Hotch, who was standing, holding a note in his hand. Clearing his throat, he began reading the note.

"_Dear BAU;_

_Do not worry, your dearest Doctor is fine. He just needs to learn the correct way to live in this world. He will not be harmed if he learns, and he will not be alone. I have a sniper in there to keep him company._

_Have fun!_

_-His Future_"

Hotch looked up to see the reactions from his team. Garcia was sobbing again, along with JJ. Emily was trying to hold back tears, while Rossi tried to stay calm, put on a strong face. Morgan, well Morgan looked like he wanted to go beat a puppy to death. They sat there is silence, until a chocked voice spoke.

"What did he mean by "sniper"?" JJ asked, wiping her tears and makeup streaks away.

"Maybe there is someone else there who used to be a sniper, or maybe there is a sniper trying to shoot him. Could be either..." Rossi replied grimly. They all thought about that, Reid trying to dodge the bullets of a sharpshooter.

"JJ, get word out to the press. Everyone else, start working this case. I do not care what Strauss says, there is a federal agent missing with another possible missing with him. Go!" Hotch ordered them, and they scrambled to do their assigned duties.

_**At NCIS**_

"Has anyone seen Gibbs?" Abby Scuito asked, walking into the Bullpen where Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, and Ziva David sat.

"No, I have not heard from him all morning. It is not like him, Gibbs is like clockwork!" Ziva said, frustrated. McGee and Tony had similar worried/frustrated looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm worried too." McGee said. He looked like he was going to continue when Jimmy Palmer and Doctor Donald Mallard practically sprinted into the Bullpen.

"What's wrong, Ducky?" Tony asked the Doctor, who looked like he was going to break down at any moment. Ducky said nothing, just walked over and sat down in Gibbs' chair, slapping a note down on Gibbs' desk. Palmer walked over, looking terrified, and picked up the note. He began to read it:

"_Dear NCIS;_

_Do not worry, your dearest Leader is fine. He just needs to learn the correct way to live in this world. He will not be learned if he learns, and he will not be alone. I have a genius in there to keep him company._

_Have fun!_

_-His Future_"

Ziva was scowling, Tony looked like he was going to, just like Morgan, who he did not know yet, go beat a puppy to death. McGee was staring at his computer with a shocked look on his face, and Abby was crying.

"G-guys, look at this." McGee stuttered, putting what was on his computer screen on the Plasma. It was a video file. The news anchor sat there, talking about a missing FBI Agent, a genius who had been kidnapped. Then, a blonde woman appeared on screen., and across the bottom of the screen read _Agent Jennifer Jareau, FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit_. McGee turned up the volume, and they stood there watching.

"Today, the BAU received a letter saying that one of our colleagues, Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid has been kidnapped." A picture of Reid flashed up on the screen. "The letter said that he was being held captive with a sniper, who we presume is another missing person. If you have any information about this, please contact me at this number:..." McGee stopped the video. They all stood in silence. Staring at each other. Finally, Tony took control.

"Alright! Ziva, go tell the Director about what is happening. McGee, call the FBI and tell them we know who their sniper is. Everyone else... just do something!" They all ran off to do their duties.

**Wow! I got that done before I had to leave! Well, on to the next chapter! Hope you like this one, kinda short though. Want can I say, I write short chapters.**

**-The Linn**


	3. Waking Up and Getting Together

**Alright, my lovely readers! I ended up not typing at all in Monroe, and had no time when I got back 'cause I had to go watch all my recorded Doctor Whos! Sorry people, but The Doctor comes before all y'all. (Sorry again, I lived with someone from Tennessee for two weeks in the summer and I picked up a bit of their tongue.) Anyways, I brainstormed this for a good portion of the day. (We had block periods today, 80 friggin' minute classes!) Now, who else can not wait THREE MORE WEEKS for the NCIS/Criminal Minds/Big Bang Theory Premiers! My DVR already screwed me over by not recording the Doctor Who season premier, and I swear to GOD if I am out of the house for some ungodly reason (I do not plan on that, I am working on locks that lock you to the couch at the moment, and only I shall have the key.) I will take that machine and torture it in worse ways than all the ways Reid has been tortured in all the fics on this site!**

**Reid: Wow... That's just cruel.**

**Me: Shut it, or I will come for you too! I can see it now, baseball bat colliding with your head, tazed in the worst places... Beautiful!**

**Reid: Alriiiiiggggtttty then... (Calls Morgan, whispers into phone) Morgan! We've got another crazy one! Help!**

**Morgan: Stay where you are, kid! I'm coming!**

**Me: Oh, you won't get here in time... (Rubs hands together evilly)**

**Chapter 3: Waking up and Getting Together**

There was darkness. That was all that surrounded him. It was welcoming, far from the problems that the world threw at him on a daily basis. But there was a light seeping through his blissful darkness. And a noise, a voice.

"Sir? Sir can you hear me?" The voice, it was young, like someone in their twenties or thirties. His eyes were so heavy, but he forced himself to open them.

Reid watched as the old man –not that old, but old enough to have grey/white hair- slowly opened his eyes. They were in a concrete basement, nothing in there except a heavy steel door, two mattresses, and two ankle chains connected to the wall. The chains had a lot of slack so they could walk about, but not quite far enough that they could reach the door. They were both layed on the mattresses. When Reid had woken up, he was on the verge of screaming. Then he noticed the figure beside him and decided it would be best to wake him up.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked in a gruff voice. He didn't like it, the room they were in looked like it was meant for their destruction. It looked sinister, the only dash of humanity in it being the young kid sitting on another mattress next to him.

"Doctor Spencer Reid, I work for the FBI's-" Reid was cut off by an odd sound coming from the other bed. Laughter. Gibbs howled with laughter, something not very characteristic of him. Wiping a tear from his eye, he said:

"You gotta be kidding me, kid! You're not old enough to be in college!"

"I'll have you know that I joined the FBI right after college, and that I have several PhDs to back me up. Along with my team... Oh God! The team! They're probably going insane now..." Reid ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. "This has got to be the thousandth time I've been kidnapped. Geez..."

"Well if we're doing introductions, I'm Gibbs. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. And don't worry, my team is probably going insane also..."

"So... why do you think we're here?" Reid asked. Gibbs shrugged.

"We're almost complete opposites. I'm NCIS, you're FBI." Gibbs pointed to himself when he said NCIS, and to Reid when he said FBI. He kept pointing as he went on with more qualities. "I'm old, you're young. You've got PhDs, I've got none. I've served in the Marine Corps, and I'm gonig to take a guess and say you haven't." Reid nodded, and Gibbs went on. "I lead a team, and I'm going to guess again and say that you don't." Another nod. "Other than that, I can't think of anything. What about hometown? Where are you from?"

"Vegas." His response was, and Gibbs nodded.

"Earlier, before I cut you off, sorry about that, you were about to say what part of the FBI you worked for. What part?"

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit. We profile serial killers and then bring them in to put it simply." Gibbs nodded.

"You know a Tobias Fornell?"

Reid nodded. "Tobias Fornell, works a few floors below me. He's done a lot of joint cases with NCIS, a friend of yours?"

"You could say that..." Gibbs replied with a slight smile. Reid was about to ask what he meant, when there was a large screech, like nails on a chalkboard. Then there was silence as the steel door swung open slowly, revealing the silouette of a man with a knife.

**CMNCISCMNCISCMNCISCMNCISCMNC ISCMNCISCMNCISCMNCISCMNCISCM NCISCMNCISCMNCIS**

The phone rang in the BAU, interuptting the silence that had fallen over the agents as they searched for their youngest. It was the tipline they had set up. JJ lunged over to it quickly, grabbing the phone and holding it up to her ear.

"Agent Jareau."

"Agent Jareau, my name is Special Agent Timothy McGee, from NCIS. I have information regarding your missing agent."

"One moment, I need something to write with."

"No need, our team is already perparing to come over to Quantico."

"What?"

"The sniper mentioned in your letter is my team's boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We received a similar note to yours, except it said that he was being held with a genius."

"Yeah, yeah that's Reid..."

"Alright, we should be there by the end of the day. Don't worry, we've already spoken with our Director and he has approved. I'm sure your's will also."

"Thank you, we'll be waiting." JJ hung up the phone and found everyone staring at her. Silently, she walked over to a computer, looked up Gibbs, and printed out his photo. Walking back over to a white board where they were putting information, she taped the picture up. Stepping back, she pointed to it.

"That's our sniper. NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His team is on their way here as we speak. Now, get to work!" JJ threw her arms up at the end, and everyone scrambled to use the new information.

**Cliffhanger in the middle instead of the end? At least, that's how I saw it. Shaking it up a bit? And I just realized something! September 24th will be the fifth birthday of my Bearded Dragon, Onyx! She's sitting right next to me right now, and she's- ow! She just clawed me to death. I need to trim her damn claws already... Anyways, that's four days of celebration! Onyx's birthday, then the NCIS Premier, then the Criminal Minds Premier, then the Big Bang Theory Premier! Exciting...**

**-The Linn**


	4. HIATUS

_**THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL I FIND MORE MATERIAL IN IT.**_


End file.
